Who was the uke?
by Twy
Summary: Its a series of shorts where I take a pairing and write whose on brottom and top,two per chappie,I'm taking requests for which pairings I should do.Flamers warm my heart.Warnings:Yoai Yuri All pairing welcomed! may be lime or lemon


Reactions

Me-chan:Here's the deal,I'll set the scene,and pairings,and some people will ask the Char's whose on top and stuff,like an interveiw and stuff.

Naruto:So I get to be with Sakura-chan?

Me-chan:Yes,the burning pairing will be here.

Hinata:S-so m-me and Nar-naruto-kun will b-be to-together?

Me-chan:Yes Hina-chan,your over-used pairing will be here.

Orochimaru:Sssso me and Sssssasssssuke will be together?

Me-chan:Yes,despite the obvious grossness,and the charges of child molestion you'll recieve.

Gaara:I have a question Me-chan.

Me-chan:What is it my sweet schizoprenic pyscho who I love?

Gaara(face shows obvious signs of revulsion):Will I be with Sasuke?

Me-chan:Yes,there's no limit to who I'll do.I'll only do two each chapter,and one might have a lemon or lime in it.Next chapter people can request pairings if they want.

Scene 1:Ramen shop

Characters:Ino,Sakura,Naruto,Sasuke,Shikamaru.

Pairing:NaruSaku

"Sakura,I've been wondering..."Ino said one day.

"Yeah?"

"Whose on top?"

"WHAT?!What kind of question is that Ino?!"Sakura yelled,before landing a punch to Ino's face,or trying,the girl poofed out of the way,leaving behind a log.

"I just want to know!"Ino shouted down from her perch on the rooftop.

"Guess!"Sakura yelled,leaving Naruto blushing a bit as he tried to hide his face in the ramen steam.Shikamaru sat next to him along with Sasuke.

"I don't know!"Ino yelled back down.

"Well what do you two think?"Sakura asked Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Hmm..."Shikamaru went into his thinking pose,"Naruto is a dominant person,as are you Sakura."He looked hard in thought.Finally he stood,"I want to here what Sasuke thinks before I answer."

Sasuke thought for a moment before deciding,"I think its Naruto,he's a strong fighter,and...no offense Sakura but your a medic-nin."

"What do you say Shikamaru?"Sakura asked,rolling her eyes at Sasuke.

"I agree with him."Sakura sighed before launching into her teacher mode.

"Shikamaru-kun,Sasuke-kun!Medic-nins are just as strong as any other nin,Tsunade-sama is a medic-nin and one of the strongest kunoichi in Konohagakure."She smirked at them before smirking,Naruto gave her one pleading look,"Besides,your both wrong."

The two looked at each other,than at Naruto,who was a furious shade of red.It took a moment for the information to sink in,before the two burst out laughing.

"Nar-HAHAHA-NarutosHAHAHAHAonHAHAHAHAbottomHAHAHA?!"Sasuke yelled/laughed.Sakura frowned at them before walking closer to Naruto and lifting him out of seat so they could see him clearly.

"Sa-sakura-chan?"Naruto asked fearfully,unable to touch the ground she was holding him so high.

"Don't make fun of my uke."She said simply before kissing Naruto in a bruising manner,a very hot steamy kind of way that,if not in a public place,would of lead to something a bit more.

"Damn.I wish I was getting that."Shikamaru said.Needless to say the boys stopped teasing Naruto.

Scene:Training grounds.

Chars:Ino,Kiba,Naruto,Hinata,Sasuke

Pairing:KibaNaru

"Ohayo!"Naruto cried happily,he and Kiba were holding hands happily as they walked onto the unusual group training. Hinata and Ino waved back,stopping their training,while Sasuke simply grunted in their direction before stopping to rest.

"Oh-ohayo Nar-Naruto-kun!"Hinata said meekly.

"Hey Naruto!Are you and Kiba finally together?!"Ino yelled happily.

"Hmm-hm!"Naruto smiled happily along with Kiba.

"So whose on bottom?"Ino asked curiously.

"INO!"Kiba yelled.

"What?I just want to know!"

"If you want to know then guess."Kiba said simply.

"I don't know,I guess...uhm,Naruto."Naruto blushed while Kiba crossed his arms unhappily.

"What abput you Sasuke-teme,what do you think?!"Kiba yelled at the ice-cold Uchiha.

"I frankly don't care,but I supose you two take turns."Naruto's blush deepened while Kiba humphed,slightly pleased with answer,but not very.

"What about you Hinata?"

"I-I uh th-think..."Hinata blushed,"Nar-naruto-kun."Kiba growled unhappily.

"Why do you people all think Naruto?!I'm just as strong!"

"Bu-but Nar-naruto-kun be-beat you."

"By farting!"

"Kiba!Stop being mean."Naruto said,a blush still on his face.

"NO!"Kiba said,pouting slightly.

"Stop it or...or...or I wont do _that_."Kiba looked at him horrified.

"You wouldn't!"He yelled.

"Guys just tell us who's on top?!"Ino yelled impatiently.

"Oh...uhm Kiba is."Naruto said dumstruck.

"OMG!"Ino yelled.Before pausing and glomping Naruto,"You look so kawai as a uke!"

"You've never seen my uke face!How would you know?!"Naruto yelled trying to get up.

"Trust me Naruto,a girl can tell."Ino said getting off him.

"But you thought Kiba was the uke!"Naruto yelled in hopes of saving himself from future glomps.

"Well I wasn't thinking about uke faces then!But Kiba does have a very cute one too."

"DON'T GLOOOOMP ME!"Kiba yelled before running off.

"Sigh,I better go get him before he falls off hokage mountain again."Naruto shook his head and walked off.

"You know,I kond of wonder of Naruto is actually a girl?"Ino thought out loud,more to herself than anybody else.

"I-I u-use to wo-wonder th-that to I-Ino."Hinata said.

"Trust me,he's definately a boy."Sasuke said as he walked between to the two girls.

"And how would you know?!"Ino yelled.

"I'm a boy Ino,I've been in the hot springs with him."

"Oh...how big is it?"Sasuke's whole body quivered in revulsion.

"I'm not telling you."He answered coldly.

"Come on Sasuke-kun?PLEEEEASE?!"Ino yelled.

"Ino,there is a reason I'm not telling you this,its a think called embarressment,you'll never ask me why I'd be embarressed because you will never know why."Ino thought for a moment,before calling out after him.

"Is it because his is bigger then yours?!"She yelled/asked,Sasuke tensed before walking forward and ignoring her,"It is."She said to Hinata,who nodded in agreement.


End file.
